Werewolf Wally?
by Numbuh Teen
Summary: What happens when Wally starts acting weird? Will the others catch on or will he be left to keep he's secret exactly that, a secret?Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back and I've got another fanfic here for you. Now I want to clarify that making this fanfic doesn't mean that I'm ending Operation Memories or New Member, I'm still going to update Memories but I realized that in order to do the plot I wanted for New Member I needed this Fic. So I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"See you guys later!" Wally called to the group as he turned to leave the tree house.

"Bye Wally! Have fun with your cousins!" Kuki yelled to the leaving aussie.

-Wally's POV-

"Man, why did Ah have to leave the tree house? I've seen ma cousins before, it's not like it's a big deal." I muttered to myself as I headed home.

As I was walking along the side walk I heard the bushes next to me rustle.

"Eh, who's there?" I called out to the night sky.

I looked around and seeing nothing started heading home again. As I distanced myself from the bushes I could have sworn I heard some one, or something, mutter.

"Yes, the time is near, the boy is ready, but I must keep my eyes on him."

I started to get scared and sprinted the rest of the way home. It wasn't till my feet touched the porch that I realized that something was weird. I had reached the house in a matter of seconds. I looked in the distance at where I had once stood.

"How did ah get here so fast?" I asked myself. I stood there for a while before shrugging and walking in to the house.

"Mum, Pap, ah'm home!" I yelled as I stepped threw the door and closed it behind me.

"Oh Wallabee! Dear, your cousins are a little late! They wont be here till tomorrow!" My mom announced as she came down the stairs.

"So ya mean ah came home for no reason?" I fused.

"Oh darling, calm down. They'll be here. Why don't you just go on up to your room and get some sleep."

"Ah whatever." I just shrugged and headed to my room.

"Stupid cousins, not getting here, making me leave the tree house." I muttered to myself, kicking piles of clothes that were scattered on the floor. I jumped on my bed, and still muttering, fell into a dreamless sleep.

- The Next Morning -

I awoke to a high pitched bell which sent me flying off my bed screaming.

'WHAT THE CRUD WAS THAT?!' I thought as I got up, rubbing my sore head. I went to the window to see what made that awful noise. When I looked outside I was blinded by the light that I was greeted with. I covered my eyes and forced myself to look out again. The light wasn't as blinding this time and his eyes slowly adjusted. I looked around and then heard voices. I peered down and saw my cousins were finally there.

'That must have been the door bell,' I realized, 'but since when is it so loud?'

I walked downstairs to greet the quests and was surprised when I was grabbed into a sudden bear hug.

"Hey Wally!" the girl hugging me said, finally letting me go from her grip.

"Oh, hey Immy. Good to see you, but can you please not shout so loud?" I asked, rubbing my soar ears.

The girl, Immy, gave me a weird look before speaking. "Wally, I didn't yell. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, ah'm fine. Ah just woke up. Ah think uh. . . ma ears are uh. . . still adjusting."

"Ok, sorry"

"Nah it's fine. Ah shouldn't have snapped at yah like that."

"Anyway, come on! Eli and Adam are here!" Immy said, bouncing away towards the door.

I followed behind, readying myself for the light I was sure would come when she opened that door. Sure enough, I was right, but it wasn't too bad.

"Hey mate!" Eli and Adam said when they saw me.

I walked into the light and went up to my cousins. We did our silly handshake that we had come up with in kindergarden. We did a three was hug. I had acted like seeing them was the worst thing in the world but I really didn't mind seeing them. We broke the hug and Eli was the first one to say anything.

"So, how have yah been mate?"

"Great! it's been forever man!"

"I know right! We've been begging to come visit for months!" Adam exclaimed, joining the conversation.

Though all this shouting was starting to give me a killer headache, I played along because that how we always talked to each other.

"So are you gonna take us to that tree house that you're always talking about?" Immy asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, lemme go ask ma mum first though."

"Aww, mummy boy, eh?" Eli and Adam teased as I walked over to his mom.

"Mum, can me and the others go to the tree house?"

"Sure, my little kangaroo! Just be careful and don't get in trouble!" My mom answered before turning to talk to my cousins parents.

I walked back to the group and announced, "Alright guys, and girl, let's go!"

* * *

**Hey Guys, so that's the end of this chapter. I'm going to try to update a bunch so that I can get this done and work on Memories and New Member. Anyway, like always review and I'll type for you later! Love y'all!**

**Ok so hey guy, I realized when I was looking at other fanfics that even though I said it was from Wally POV I didn't write it that way. So I went back and fixed it, along with a few other things I found. Sorry for writing it the wrong way this time. I think I forgot how to write in someones POV xD anyway I hope you guys liked it and I'll update this really soon. Also I was wondering, since the plots of this story can come together with New Member fairly easily I was wondering if you wanted me to combine them. I think that would make updating things easier. Any way again I hope you all liked it and I'll be back with the next chapter super soon! ~mutters to self~ Once I fix the POV's. (Yes I messed up the POV on the next chapter too, and the other few I have prewritten. :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK!" Wally yelled to the massive tree house. The boy turned to his friends and told them, "They must be in the main room, common." He gestured with his hand to follow and headed through the halls.

When the kids arrived they saw an all too familiar sight for Wally. Abby, or Numbuh 5, was reading a "girly" magazine on the couch and was listening to music. Nigel, or Numbuh 1, was on the floor looking at blueprints and working through mission plans. Hoagie, or Numbuh 2, was on the other couch playing video games with his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration, and Kuki, or Numbuh 3, was having tea with her rainbow monkeys.

Numbuh 4 cleared his throat, causing Numbuh 1 to look up and acknowledge him and his quests. "Welcome back Numbuh 4, I see you brought your cousins with you."

"Yeah, that's ok right? Ah mean they've been begging to see the house." Wally explained.

"Of course, welcome."

"Thanks, but um, I have one question. Why did you call Wally Numbuh 4?" Immy asked curiously.

"That's his code name in our club! I'm Kuki, but they call me Numbuh 3!" the bubbly Japanese girl told her, holding her hand out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Kuki, or uh Numbuh 3. My name is Imogen but everyone calls me Immy." the cousin introduced, shaking Kuki's hand. "These are my brothers, Eli and Adam."

"Nice to meet you. The names Hoagie, the Numbuh's 2." announced the pilot. "The girl on the couch is Abby, or Numbuh 5."

Abby heard her name mentioned and looked up for the first time and noticed the people standing in the door way. She shot up from her seat and stood next to Hoagie, who had gotten up to shake the boys hands.

"Numbuh 5's sorry. Her music was too loud and she didn't hear you come in."

"It's fine, but I thought you were Numbuh 5?" Immy asked, being full of questions.

"She is, but she talks in third person. It's sort of her 'thing'" Nigel explained, then realized, "Oh, I forgot to say, my name is Nigel, but call me Numbuh 1."

"Nice to meet you." My cousins said in unison. I didn't like when they do that, it makes them seem like the DCFDTL.

"You too, Wanna play video games with me?" Hoagie wondered, directing his question towards me, Eli, and Adam.

I whacked him on his head and simply shouted at him, "DUH!" I raced to the couch snatching my lucky controller. The others followed behind and plopped down on the couch.

It only took us a few mins for us to go back to what we were doing before I had come in with my cousins. After a few minutes I finally noticed that Immy was just standing there, awkwardly. It was almost like I could read her mind because I noticed that she wanted to play the game with us but didn't think she was welcome. I felt bad, I didn't mean to make her feel excluded, sometimes I forget that around other people she can be really shy.

"Common Immy, don't just stand there! Pick up a control and come play with us!" I said, not wanting her to feel like she didn't belong.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she had a goofy smile on her face as she ran over in the same manner the boys had, swiping up the last controller.

* * *

We continued playing our games for a while until Adam dared to look up from the game to glance at his watch.

"Aw crud, we've gotta leave." The boy announced, frowning. My other cousins put their controllers down and looked at their watches to see he was right.

"He's right, we told our mum we would be back by 8:30. It's 8:26, we better get going." Immy stated as she stood from her seat. "Oh Wally, your mom said you could stay here for the night."

"Oh, um, ok, well Ah'll see ya tomorrow after school."

"See ya!" They yelled once again in unison which got on my nerves.

Since I had gotten up to leave when I thought I had to, I turned around and saw my teammates looking at me in a weird way. I didn't like it, they were looking at me like I was crazy.

"What!? Would ya stop looking at meh like that?" I demanded, scowling

"Ss. . . sorry, but um, why didn't you have to go?" Numbuh 1 asked hesitently.

"Ya think Ah know? Im just as confused as you are." I snapped, shocking my teammates. "Maybe it's cause they don't have to go to school tomorrow and we don't?"

"Oh, you couldn't get permission for them to come with you tomorrow?" Numbuh 2 wondered.

"Wat do you think?! The principle hates meh!" I hissed. Hoagie pulled his head back, his face fearful. I immediatly felt bad; I hadn't meant to hurt him, I was just annoyed.

"Sucks man, but um, Numbuh 5 thinks we should all go to bed. And get some rest." Abby suggested. I glared at her knowing that last part was ment for me.

Everyone agreed however and I ran off at top speed to my room, leaving my friends and their shocked faces behind.

I slammed the door behind me when I got to my room. I jumped on to my bed/training mat and started punching the punching bag I had hanging from the celing. I had no idea why I had acted like that but I needed to get my anger out. I hit the bag with all the force I could muster and looked in shock when I saw the string break and the bag flew to the other side of the room.

'How did that even happen? I just replaced the string the other day." I wondered to myself, inspecting the string. I heaved a big sigh and went over to the bag and picked it up with very little effort. This suprised me, usually it was heavy as a thousand weights. I just shrugged it off and walked back to the string and put the two back together. I looked up and saw that it was almost midnight and decided it was time to go to bed.

I hoped over to the part of the mat where I sleep and layed down. Sleep wasn't coming to me however. I had to many thoughts racing throught my head.

'Why did I get to stay here? That doesn't seem like something my mom would do. And how in the world did I knock that bag all the way across the room?' I thought back to last night and remembered running as fast as lighting and backing to my house in what seemed like 5 seconds. Then the fact that the doorbell sounded like a gun going off. Today was weird. I could only hope that by tomorrow things would be back to normal. I finally drifted into a deep sleep, mostly dreaming about the events of the day.

* * *

**Hey Guys, so that's the end of this chapter. I'm going to try to update a bunch so that I can get this done and work on Memories and New Member. Anyway, like always review and I'll type for you later! Love y'all!**

**Ok so hey guy, I realized when I was looking at other fanfics that even though I said it was from Wally POV I didn't write it that way. So I went back and fixed it, along with a few other things I found. Sorry for writing it the wrong way this time. I think I forgot how to write in someones POV xD anyway I hope you guys liked it and I'll update this really soon. Also I was wondering, since the plots of this story can come together with New Member fairly easily I was wondering if you wanted me to combine them. I think that would make updating things easier. Any way again I hope you all liked it and I'll be back with the next chapter super soon! ~mutters to self~ Once I fix the POV's. (Yes I messed up the POV on the next chapter too, and the other few I have prewritten. :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, heres chapter 3. Before you read I would suggest going back to chapters one and two because I made a few changes. In chapter one I changed everything to Wally's POV and in chapter two I added some things because I messed up with what line was supposed to mean new chapter. So I'm sorry you have to go back and read that but I will make it up to you by posting chapter 4 today. I don't know when because I'm typing this at school but it will defiantly be up today, no matter what. So I'll shut up now and let you read. Oh also, I would appreciate it if you guys would tell me if I should combine werewolf wally and new member. I think that right now I'm leaning towards yes but I love to hear from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the wolf and the idea for this story.**

* * *

-Wally's POV- (of course xD)

For the second time I was awoken from my sleep by an ear-piercing noise. My hands shot up to my ears and after a while I realised that it must be Numbuh 5's alarm. Everyone knew she got up early. But the weird thing was that her room is on the other side of the tree house. How had I heard it?

Finally the sound was turned of and I sighed with relief as I realised I could but my hands down. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower and get ready. I pulled on my orange hoody and pants. Then I slipped on my shoes and dashed to the kitchen, paying attention to my speed.

When I got the the kitchen I felt weird and words started flowing out of my mouth.

"Hey guys! Good morning! Do we have any bacon? Or ham? Or steak?" I put my hand over my mouth and buried my face it the fridge to keep from saying anything else.

"Steak? Why do you want steak for breakfast?" I heard Numbuh 1 ask from behind me. "Also, why are you so awake? You usually take forever to wake up."

That was true. I was the hardest person to wake up in the whole world. I breathed in and the strange feeling went away and I could tell I had gained control of my words so I turned around and saw them all looking at me like I had five heads. I felt an odd feeling of anger towards the why they were looking at me.

"Wally, are you ok?" I heard Kuki ask. I felt her hand on my shoulder but I shoved it off and slammed the fridge door shut.

"Ah would be if ya would stop looking at meh like that!" I bellowed, unable to keep in my anger. I saw the others flinch and Kuki backed away from me. I felt the madness start to edge away and guilt took it's place. "Ahm sorry guys. Ah think Ahm just cranky about being up so early." I crossed my fingers behind my back that they would believe it. They looked at me for a little while longer before they all shrugged and finished their breakfast.

"Oh man, guys! We're gonna miss the bus!" Numbuh 5 shouted as she ran to her room for her bookbag. I did the same and ran to my room without caring about how fast I was going, and ran down to the bus stop, beating the others by a long shot.

I could see their looks of suprise as they came closer and saw that I was already there. I usually hate school but today, the distraction from all the crazy things going on was very much welcomed. I looked around for the bus and heard it coming down the street a few blocks over. I listen for it for a bit longer and decided it would be a little before it came and turned to lean against the stop sign.

"Hey Wally? Since when can you run so fast?" I heard Kuki ask."

"Ah don't know, Ah guess Ah just really wanted to run." I answered before listening for the bus. "It's just a few streets away."

"How do you know that? It's way too far away to hear it." Numbuh 5 told me.

I gulped and tried to think of something to say, "Um Ah guessed?" I asked more than said. Sure enough the second the words came out of my mouth the bus was rounding the corner. The others shout me yet another weird look before climing on the bus. I sat near the window and looked out, getting lost in my thoughts.

Through the glass I saw what looked like a figure running next to the bus. I was about to tell the bus driver when I noticed the figure was covered in brown, blonde fur. I looked closer and saw that the figure was a wolf. I tensed but realised I wasn't scared of this wolf. I looked closer and saw a stark white stripe running down the fur. There was a flash of light and I saw that hanging from it's neck there was a necklace with a heart shaped pendant with emeralds and diamonds outlining the heart. I looked up at the wolfs face and our eyes met.

'If you can see and hear me, move around a bit' I heard a voice say. I looked over at my friends thinking one have them had said and when I realized neither of them were paying attention to him he turned back to the wolf and saw it nod and give a small smile.

'The time for you to join your kind is near. I'm not meant to be here and talking to you but I noticed you were having some problems with your new skills. Plus it's obvious that you will change soon.'

Changed? What did that mean? I had no idea what was going on then realized, the wolf must be talking to me through my head somehow.

'Can you hear my thought?'

'Yes, this is how people like us talk a lot.'

'What do you mean, people like us?'

'You'll find out in time, but now I'm hear to help you understand your increased hearing and such.'

'So things like my running?'

'Exactly! But not now. We will have to wait. I'll talk to you again later but for now I have to go.'

With that the wolf turned and ran into the woods. I watched and thought I saw her joined with three other wolfs before leaving my line of sight, which was suprisingly far.

"Numbuh 4! Yo, man wake up!" Numbuh 5 shouted, shocking me. I saw Kuki waving her hand infront of my hand and caught it with ease.

"Quit it, please, Kuki." I said quietly as I let her hand down and hoped off the bus.

The second my feet hit the ground my gaze shifted to a group of kids standing outside the school. One of the girls was looking at me and nodded, smiling. I nodded and smiled back before passing them and walking in to the building.

I watched my speed and hurried to my English class, sitting down right as the bell rang, forcing me to cover my ears with my hands and earning weird looks from a few of my classmates.

This was how the rest of the day went. By 4th period I finally started getting used to the bell and had it under control. Finally the last bell rang and I hurried to the buses to meet up with my friends.

* * *

**Annnnnnd the end xD. I hope you guys all like it. Let me know what you think. And please tell me if you want me to combine my two stories. (if i make it in to one all you Operation: MEMORIES fans will get updates faster ;) Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon. Love y'all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I just posted the 3 chapter and since I already had this one written I decided, what the heck I'll post this one now too. You know? Anyway, I think I'm going to create a poll to see if you guys want _New Member _and _Werewolf Wally _to be combined. I think thats it. Hope you all love this chapter! :D**

* * *

-Wallys POV-

-Nighttime-

_Ah wonder who that girl was._ I thought to myself as I stared up at the ceiling in my room._ It's been 5 days since she talked to me._ I turned my head and looked outside. I saw the moon shining bright in the sky. A strange feeling started coming over me the longer I stared at the moon. I felt it coursing through my body. The feeling turned into a slight pain and slowly got worse to the point that I was hunched over in pain staring at the mat. I heard my hands starting to crack and felt the bones starting to move. My breathing became fast and panicked.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING?!_ I screamed in my head hoping somehow that my pain would reach the wolf.

_Wally, listen to me, I need you to calm down and breath._

I felt hope when I heard the calming voice of the she-wolf. Then my attention was brought back to the pain I was feeling.

_What's happening?! You have to help me! _I pleaded with her.

_I will, but I need you to listen to me and calm down_

I listened to her calming voice and breathed in a sharp ragged breath.

_Keep doing that and just let what happening happen._

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was in hell and she was telling me to just "Let it happen" I thought she was on my side. My breathing started to quicken again and I heard a soft sigh next to me.

"Wally, trust me please. I know what you need to do."

I looked next to me and saw a pair of eyes staring at me. Pleading for me to calm down. It worked, my breathing calmed and the pain lessened.

"Thats it. Just keep looking at me." The wolf told me. I did what she said and tried not to pay attention to what was happening. I felt it though. I could feel my legs snapping in odd places and could feel my nose growing. I felt the fur come out of my skin and noticed the tail poking out behind me. The pain increased and I fell to the floor and closed my eyes. After what felt like forever I heard a voice by my side.

"Wally, it's over."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I tried to get up on my legs but fell on my face. I heard the girl laugh next to me and glared at her.

"Look at yourself, I think you'll be surprised."

I looked down and saw the reason behind my falling. I had paws. . . wait what?! I HAVE PAWS! I stood up and walked in a circle, catching a glimpse of my tail. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror that I had on the floor. My eyes widened at what I saw. I WAS A FREAKING WOLF!

-Wolfs POV-

I looked down at the changing boy. I always hated seeing someone change for the first time. I remember when it was me. The pain I felt, mixed with confusion of what was happening. I could feel these emotions rolling off Wally's body as his bones snapped and morphed into those of a wolf. I hated not being able to help him. I tried sending calming waves back to him but that was as much as I was allowed to help. He writhed in pain for a while longer and finally I saw the tension in his muscles relax as he laid on the floor. I have to admit, seeing a wolf lye like that was pretty comical and I felt a short laugh escape my lips. I walked over to him and whispered so as not to frighten him.

"Wally, it's over."

I saw his eyes golden eyes open. I smiled at the familiar trademark wolf eyes. It wasn't till after a wolf had transformed that their eyes changed colors. My attention went back to Wally as I saw him try to get up, resulting in him falling flat on his face. I let out a short laugh but stifled it quickly so I wouldn't make him feel worse.

I nudged him with my nose and spoke again, "Look at yourself, I think you'll be surprised."

The boy glanced down at himself and saw his paws and began to turn in a circle. At this I couldn't help but laugh. It was like watching a dog chase his tail. I felt wind against my fur and saw the tip of Wally's tail disappear into the bathroom. I sighed and walked after him. I saw him looking in amazement at himself.

"Weird huh?" I said, daring to break the silence that had fallen over us.

"Yeah." Was the only word to leave Wally's lips.

We fell back into silence and I sat down to wait for Wally to process this. I could already hear all the questions he had racing through his mind. There would be time to answer that. I wasn't worried, Wally would make a great wolf. Once he learned how to control himself properly.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of silence Wally finally spoke, "Will my eyes always look like this?"

This sent me into a fit of laughing, which honestly didn't even sound like laughing in my wolf form. I heard him ask himself, 'What's so funny?' making me laugh harder.

"It's just, for whatever reason, that's the first question everyone asks. Out of all the ones you could choose. I did it myself and I don't even understand why." I explained to him, after I got control of myself. "There isn't a real good answer for your question because, yes, even in human form your eyes will be like that. However when you get mad your eyes will turn a reddish color. My friends say mine look like there's fire in them when I get mad enough."

"But, how will I explain the change of eye color to my friends?" I could hear the panic starting to rise in him and sent a few waves of calmness his way.

"Don't worry about that. They won't ever be able to tell. You eyes have slowly been lightening so your friends won't find it weird that they changed again. Just don't stare at them to long or they might notice." I added with a laugh. I saw excitement light up his eyes making them visibly brighter.

"Common let's go back to your room. I'll answer all of your questions there." I promised as I headed back to the room and hopped on to his "bed".

I heard the sound of paws behind me and knew that the boy had followed me.

"So, what am I exactly?" I heard him ask from behind me.

I turned around to look at him and answered his question, "We are what's called wolf bloods. We're like werewolf's but we are cooler and have much more power than them." I smirked.

I saw him nodding his head and heard the sea of questions filling his brain. I waited patiently for his next question while checking to make sure there was no noise to be heard in the house.

"So do we change with the moon like werewolfs?" Was his next question.

I gave a slight laugh, "No, that is one of the ways the we're different. They can only change during the full moon. But we can change when ever we want." I stated proudly.

_Wow this is so cool! Confusing, but cool!_

I started to laugh at his thoughts and he looked at me weird.

"What else can we do besides change?"

"Well we can run faster as you have learned, we can hear better, which is a curse at times. We can also see further. We do have other power though too."

_Like talking through our minds?_

I nodded my head and answered through his mind. _And reading them too._

Wally looked shocked at this, and a bit worried. I frowned, what was there to be worried about?

_Does that mean she's heard everything I've thought about? How much has she heard?_

I pulled myself out of his mind, understanding that he was embarrassed to have had his thoughts read.

"Don't worry, I only use it when I feel it's needed." I saw Wally become less tense.

_Creeeeeeak_

Both mine and Wally ears shot up at the noise. The boy shot me a scared look and flatted his ears to his head in fear.

_Hide!_ I shouted in my mind. In second me and Wally were up on the rafters of his ceiling, looking down and praying that no one would come in.

_It's Kuki! What if she comes in? What do I do._

The boy looked at me and I could feel the worry coming off him.

_I don't think she will. It sounds like she's just going to the kitchen._ I assured him.

After a few minutes of hiding in the rafters we finally heard the sound of her curtain door closing and Kuki returning to her bed. Beside me I heard Wally heave a big sigh and we both jumped down from out hiding place.

_That was a little too close. Maybe we shouldn't talk out loud anymore._ I suggested. Wally nodded and continued to ask questions through his mind.

_What else can we do?_

_We can feel emotions. Like when Kuki was moving around I could feel the fear coming off you._

_Whoa, that's neat. Is there anything else?_

_Besides being able to turn in to a wolf? Not really._

Wally laughed at this and a put a paw over his mouth the quiet him.

_OH! I forgot, we also are really strong. Which I'm guessing you already know because of the snapped rope that punching bag is broken._

If he could have I bet Wally would have blushed at that statement.

_Will the changes always be like that?_ I winced as I felt the pain and worry pulse from him.

_No it's usually only the first time that it hurts that much. Soon you'll be able to change in seconds without even feeling anything. When you change back shouldn't hurt that bad either._ I assured him.

"I think it's time for me to go." I told the Aussi, out loud this time.

"Ok, but wait. How do Ah change back?"

"Just imagine yourself changing from a wolf to yourself again and then you'll be back to human form."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Yeah, haha, I'll see you around Wally. You have to be trained so we'll start tomorrow. You can also meet some of my friends."

I gave the boy one last smile before hopping out the window and running off.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? I really hope you do. At this point I think I'm going to combine the two stories _Werewolf Wally? _and _New Member?_ Just because I think I could make it really interesting. Anyway review please. I love to hear from y'all. Thanks again. Love y'all!**


End file.
